1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and moving vertically an erected form assembly which is used to construct a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
The copending patent application by the applicant of the present application relates to a process for constructing a concrete building. In addition, a similar method for making a concrete building has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,719 by Dudson. The method of Dudson comprises the steps of setting up at a building site a construction platform that has vertical forms and horizontal forms, building side walls of concrete, leaving openings at spaced intervals that extend through the side walls as they are formed, placing support platforms through these openings in the side walls, and supporting the construction platform and raising it after the concrete has cured by jacking means resting on and applying load to the support platforms. "Windows" are formed on the side walls, and steel saddles rest in the windows in order to provide mounting anchorage for jacks which are used to move vertically the construction platform. The jacks are generally in pairs so that one jack is always operated to lift the construction platform, while another adjoining jack is positioned at one of the windows by means of one of the saddles when raising or lowering the construction platform. The apparatus used in the method of Dudson in order to move vertically the construction platform does not allow the construction platform to be moved horizontally for contraction or expansion.